legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Izanagi
Izanagi is a former Oni warrior, who was judged by Dekanas to be worthy enough to serve as a guide for Oni (and other) souls so that they may reach the afterlife. He also assists the living in traveling to the Underworld, if one offers a tribute to Dekanas. The Oni revere him, building a shrine on the spot he fell in battle around his weapon, an Oni naginata. His personal katana rests on a pedestal inside the throne room of the Oni Shogunate. History Izanagi, the Warrior Izanagi was born somewhere near the end of the 11th cycle, to a tribe lost to time. Born into a warrior caste in his tribe, he would grow into a hardened combatant, fighting alongside his breatheren during the roving tribal war years of the Oni. Secretly, he would wish to unite the Oni and end the wars, along with forcing them to finally settle down and stop roving. He would get his chance to change things later on, though, during the early part of 12th cycle. One day, after the end of a large scale confict between two of the large tribal clans, Izanagi (whom had become the leader of his tribe's military caste) called that all tribal leaders gather to meet at a secret location. He had had enough death and violence, and decided to try and talk to the leaders to see if they could come together. They all agreed after some deliberation, and finally met up somewhere in what is now known as Varos. At this meeting, he would profess his vision of what the Oni could be if they were united under a single banner. A shogunate of sorts. This vision surprised most of the tribal leaders, as Izanagi was a vicious combatant on the battlefield. As he further explained his vision, most of the other leaders began to agree with him. Some didn't, of course, and it would be years before they would see things his way. Izanagi, the First Shogun About four years later, they gathered once again, and decided to proceed with Izanagi's vision. This pleased Izanagi, but was caught off guard when they asked him to be the one to lead the Oni. He had proven himself as a magnificent leader during the four year span between their last meeting, and how he had began to treat his fellow Oni regardless of their tribal affiliation. So to them, he was the perfect candidate for it. He reluctantly accepted, after first stating that he didn't think he would make a very good leader for ALL of the Oni. In the following years, a location was chosen for the Oni Shogunate, and Izanagi wrote up laws and customs for the Oni to follow. All were agreed upon by the Oni tribes of the time, and soon enough the Shogunate would be established. The early years of the Shogunate were rough, as some of the Oni refused to bow to Izanagi and the shogunate. Battles were fought with these Oni tribes, but soon all fell under the rule of the Shogunate. Then, a period of prosperity began. Izanagi had finally achieved his vision. The Oni, finally at peace with one another and united under a single banner. His rule was just and honorable, and he was later considered the greatest shogun that the Oni ever had. This peace would not last, and his death would come later on during the later part of 12th cycle when a small scale war began with a cluster of rogue Oni decided to form their own clan and attempt to overthrow Izanagi. Izanagi lead a coalition of forces into battle against these rogue Oni, and his forces were overrun by the rogues. He was slain in battle, cut down by a rogue Oni before reinforcements were able to arrive to assist him. His advanced age had slowed him down. Though he had perished in battle, his forces would ultimately be victorious, eliminating the rogue Oni and destroying the clan they had created. Afterwards, they would give him an honorable burial, bringing his sword back to be enshrined in the throne room of the Shogunate. His primary weapon, a naginata, would be left where he fell in battle. The blade shoved deep into the soil with its hilt standing tall. The Oni mourned his loss, and celebrated his life for three weeks following his death. After Death Izanagi would eventually meet Dekanas as he wandered the land after his death. The Oni, as they were from another plane of existance, could not venture into the afterlife and were doomed to wander the land as ghosts. Dekanas saw this and pitied them, as well as saw the danger it could pose for those in the Overworld. He saw how much the Oni had revered Izanagi, and offered him a proposition. Become a guide for the dead, and lead his people into the afterlife. Izanagi accepted, but also added that he could guide the spirits of non-Oni to the afterlife as well. Izanagi wanted to help everyone, not just his own race. He also wanted to take up the duties of being a guide for the living as well, should they wish to venture into the Underworld. Dekanas agreed, and Izanagi was granted the status of a demi-god. He would become known to the Oni as 'Izanagi the Shinigami', as he would arrive in person to guide the spirits of fallen Oni to the afterlife. Shrines began to pop up to Izanagi, where Oni could offer tributes to Izanagi and where others could request guidance to the Underworld for a fee. The main shrine would be built around Izanagi's naginata, which remained untouched where he fell.Category:Divinities